


Meeting the Girlfriend

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve inquires after Bucky having a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Girlfriend

Bucky glanced behind him and turned again to pull himself up with his right arm.

"So, I hear you’re dating."

Bucky frowned and opened his hand, falling to the ground. He reached for his water bottle and took a quick swig before turning to face Steve. “You hear? Is this grade school? Or is it common that people report back to you on me?”

"Hey," Steve said with a chuckle and raised his hands in defense. "Word gets around. So?"

"Dating sounds so juvenile," Bucky responded and turned to grab his towel. He wiped his face and attempted to put himself in the right frame of mind for this conversation. "Do you want me to see if she has a friend?" Bucky turned with a cocky grin.

"She’s SHIELD?"

Bucky groaned and grabbed his belongings. “Yes dad. Not sure who else would have me.”

"Look, I’m not trying to check up on you. I was just surprised is all, and you’re my friend."

Bucky felt guilty for a moment. Steve worried, perhaps to much, but Bucky figured if the rolls were reversed he would worry too. “Come on,” Bucky said and walked towards the exit.

"So?"

They walked next to each other. People stared. They usually did. “Did you know women are exceeding grateful when you save their lives?”

"I think most people are," Steve commented, slightly confused.

Bucky only shrugged.

"Do I know her?"

"Doubt it."

They entered an elevator, Bucky hit a button for a higher floor, and Steve leaned back against the glass, arms crossed. “You’re being vague on purpose.”

Bucky chuckled and the elevator stopped. “Now why would I do that?” They got out and Steve fell into step with him.

"To pay me back for prying."

"I’ll do that when you have your own love life, which by the way, is nonexistent."

"So then why no answers?" Steve asked.

"Well," Bucky stopped and turned to him, "I figured it is easier to just show you." Bucky pushed the door open.

"Fitz, you better have my food or so help me."

Bucky smirked and came up behind her to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Bucky, what-. Get away! You’re all sweaty!" The woman exclaimed and pushed at his stomach.

"Sweetheart," he began and grasped her hand.

"Sweetheart, you never-." Then she caught sight of the other person in the room and stopped. "Oh."

"Steve here was wondering who the lucky lady was who threw herself at me and kissed me when I saved her life." She turned up at him, shocked.

"I did not throw myself at you! You grabbed me and yelled about scaring you to death!"

"Anyway," Bucky brushed her off and redirected to Steve. "My friend here wanted to meet you."

Jemma looked back at Captain America, her eyes wide, ignorant of how embarrassed he was also. “Hi, I’m Jemma Simmons.”


End file.
